aLTeReD
by Nessie Kiku
Summary: Hands. Holding me still. I stay. I let Izuru hold me in place. If I don't do exactly what he says, he'll probably kill me. I heard Togami mention his number. This is the murderer. No emotions except rage and boredom. Then he'll surely praise me! M for violence, language, and future sexual situations.
1. Prologue

AN: This chapter is short, I know, but it IS the prologue soooo... Yeah. I really have no explaination for this.

There will be some pretty dark shit in this... Probably.

* * *

Prologue

"No! I don't wanna do it anymore!" The small girl cried as her father approached with an IV, "Please stop!"

"You know this is for the good of humanity. How could you be so selfish, Kyouko?" He took the capitor stuck in her hand and attached the IV. She had two coapitors, one for drawing blood and one for IVs. Both were in the backs of her hands. Where it hurt, "See? That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No..." She said, blinking back tears. She felt the medicine enter her blood stream. Cold.

"It's ok, I go easy on you because you're my baby girl." He strokes her hair, "That's why you've been allowed real food and walks outside. Because I love you." He tied a black ribbon in each of her braids, "We all know you're sensitive." Kyouko nodded, taking shaky breaths. The capitor always tingled in her vein.

"Kirigiri-san! Sir!" An assistant came running, out of breath, poking his head into the room, "One of the experiments, number 249633...! It's out of control!"

"I'll take care of it. Watch her." Jin Kirigiri left the room leaving the ten year old with his assistant. Kyouko felt her eye lids start to grow heavy. Maybe it was the medicine making her this way, though usually when they wanted her asleep, they gave her adavan, or pills.

She began to loose feeling in her extremities, though she could still feel the medicine flowing into her hand. Her vision faded and she fell in to the void of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Izuru Kamukura**

Rage.

Its all I can feel now. I want to punish them. All of them. For making me feel this way. They try to pull me back. I fight. I crush them. Do to them what they did to me. They deserve it more than I do. I want them to feel it. Pain. Like they've ever felt anything like what they subjected me to. I'll make sure they don't forget me.

I watch them scream. My ears are filled with a ringing. They have been since the last test. I can't hear them scream but I wish I could. it would be a really symphony. Better than anything ever composed, I'm sure. I'll make them all sing before they die. All of them.

Someone grabs my hair. My weapon. What I've been using to get the screams. I turn to shred them up but the needle jabs into my arm. Tranqs. I growl. I see the flash of silver after it slices though my hair. It shouldn't hurt. There aren't any nerves in human hair. But it does. I'm not human. I could never be. They remind me when I forget.

"I'll make you cry..." I hiss. Struggling to remain concious.

* * *

When I finally resurface, my arms are bound. I try to use my hair, but it's been cut so that it barely passes my shoulders. Long enough so that they can test, short enough so that I can't make them scream. The ringing is gone. I can hear, a little. Soft thuds. Someone's coming this way. I pull against my shackles. They made me kneel. They should be the ones kneeling, not me.

"Izuru, why did you attack them?" I look up at him. Violet eyes, dark hair, a lab coat with a silver pin in the lapel. A silver bird. The Headmaster. That's what they all call him. He's strong, "Izuru, I asked you a question."

"They should have died." I growl, "They should have all died."

"That last experiment must have been too much for you, then?" He places a hand over my ear. I turn my head to bite him, but he pulls away, as if he knew what I would do, "I should have realized." He smiles, "Even someone like you can only take so much, eh? It's a shame we had to cut your hair. But we only have you to blame for that. If you didn't try to attack us, we wouldn't have had to resort to such measures. It really sets back our research."

"You act like I care."

"I think you do care very much. You rely on us. You'd be dead now if we let you live out there. We feed you, we keep you alive. We gave you a place to live after everyone else abandoned you. All we ask is that you participate in a few tests. What's more selfish than that, Izuru?"

"..."

"You know I'm right. You always have." He places familiar headphones over my ears. No... "Now why don't you play nice for once." The door slams behind him. I barely hear the sound. My ears are being shot with the high frequency waves again. I feel the tears.

"Damnit..." I try not to scream. Try to push the headphones off. The frequency is too high. It hurts... Too much. I feel the blood again. I collapse, still kneeling, knowing they're watching from behind a two way mirror. Somewhere. The headphones fall from my head and my vision fades yet again.

I'll kill them all.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Sayaka Maizono**

"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed." I sing as I watch them, taking experiments, still within their cages to the labs. I haven't been to the labs in a while. Over a month. I wonder if they've forgotten about me. They still give me food. Maybe I'm useless to them now. I am happy for this. It means they don't hurt me anymore. They just leave me here to sing to myself, sometimes banging on my cage if I get too loud. I sing, softer. Barely more than a whisper. I wish I could talk to the other experiments. But they're never keen to. They just want to sleep and forget everything, I think. Everything's too vivid for me to forget. The tests. The endless tests.

"Hey! I like your song." I nearly jump at the sound of the voice. A boy, my age with spiky red hair sits in his cage beside mine. He has dark circles under his blue eyes and has ears like those of a German Shepard or a shiba inu, "M-my name's Leon. Leon Kuwata. What's yours?"

"Sayaka Maizono." I try to smile. It's had to smile in this place. Five years I've been here, never once even trying, "It's nice to meet you."

"Could you sing more?" He asks me, a spark in his eyes. I have an audience now. I draw a deep breath and start up again with a new song.

"Sakura, sakura, yayoino sorawa," I start up again, a little louder than I intended. I bring my voice down quickly and continue, "Miwatasu kagiri, kasumika kumoka," I hope he likes this one. Before I came here... To this horrid place, my mom used to sing this song to me. I hope it's apropriate here. It always used to make me smile, "nioizo izuru, izaya, izaya, mini yukan" I finish and he claps softly.

"It's beautiful." He said, "You could be an idol!"

"Thank you." I blush a little, "It was dream of mine when I was little." I wonder why I'm telling him so much. Maybe because he's the only person who's wanted a conversation in over a month.

"I always wanted to be a rockstar." He says, "Hey! Once we get out, let's make a band! It'll be super fun, dude!"

"I'd like that." I like his enthusiasm. How someone can be so up beat in this place? Maybe he's special, "Do you sing?"

"A little. But I'm not as good as you."

"You flatter me. Please. It's your turn. Sing something. Anything."

"If you insist, Maizono-san." He clears his throat, and starts to sing. Landslide. I listen. He's a little out of key, but he's really good.

"That was really good." I say, "Where did you learn to sing?"

"Well, I was listening to you. I used to be a bunch of cages down, but... They moved me here." He shrugs, "Your voice goes up so high. Must be nice to be a girl."

"I took a lot of singing lessons before they took me here. It just takes practice... But I guess you're kinda right." I play with a strand of my hair, "Um... I could teach you a little if you want."

"Sweet!" He punches the air, "Where do I start?"

* * *

AN: Fucking hell. I couldn't find any good publoc domain music that wasn't folk songs, so that's why I didn't write out what Kuwata was singing. The song Maizono sings is called 'Sakura, Sakura', it's Japanese folk song. TBH I couldn't see Leon singing anything like that, so I had to think of something :P anyway! Please review, it helps out a lot.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hiyoko Saionji**

"Come on Wolfy! Let's go watch something! You make the popcorn." Saionji said as her 'big bro', Nagito Komaeda, (well, more of a servant) carried her on his shoulders. She held his fluffy white wolf ears. 'He's a mutt, but I like him.' She thought, 'He does what I say. And he's pretty fun to be around.'

"Of course Hiyoko-san." He said. He droped her off in her bedroom before going to the kitchen to make snacks. Saionji turned on the TV and looked through what there is on demand. They used to keep Komaeda with the other mutts. Saionji had seen the mutts before. If she wasn't a perfect success, she'd be with them. But she was, so they keept her in a nice room. All the mutts were flawed. She'd only seen them a few times. Her adoptive father, Kirigiri-san, said that she shouldn't mix with them. It's not like she wantedto hang out with anyone except Komaeda, anyway.

"Hey! Wolfy! We're watching Game of Thrones!" She called as she got the TV set up. She'd never seen it before, but had heard it was really good from online reviews. She waited for Komaeda to come back with the popcorn. He sat beside her and she hit play, taking a handful of popcorn, "Hugs." She said, scooting closer to Komaeda. He lifted her onto his lap and put his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder. Her three fox tails curled neatly to one side. She pat his head. Better than a dog.

"Hey look, it's me." Komaeda pointed to the screen as one of the characters piked up a snow white wolf pup. Saionji laughed.

"You wish you were that cute." She said, "It's an eight, you're a three."

"I see, I'll work on being cuter." He said. Saionji laughed again.

"What do you think I am?" She turned to look at him.

"A ten, of course." He smiled.

"You liar!" She batted at his ear.

"I swear I'm telling the truth." He said, pushing her hand away.

"You can't be. I'm a nine point five." She huffed.

"Hmm?"

"Because I could be cuter. I have room for improvement." She looked down at her small chest, "Anyone who says they're a perfect ten is full of themselves. Like those bitches who post only selfies online."

"I suppose you're right." He said, "Just make sure that you don't post anything. Kirigiri-san will have my head for letting you show yourself before the time is right."

"I don't need to internet to know I'm cute." Saionji's fox ears twitched, "I have you for that." She winked.

* * *

"Kirigiri-san had it sent here." Komaeda held up the modified kimono for Saionji's inspection. It was orange with flower patterns painted on and gold thread on the collar. With it was a green obi with more flowers. There were several other adornments with it, several chords and ornaments, as well as socks and geta clogs and a under skirt that proofed out.

"It's not traditional." She wrinkled her nose.

"I know. But it is to complete your kitsune look. I'll help you get dressed." Komaeda said, looking away as Saionji put on her juban, a short modification. It was the day. She was perfect, the perfect success. Today, the world would see. And she wouldn't have to hide anymore. She could post pictures online and walk on the street, just like Kirigiri had promised. She could get her own konpeito and she could more easily dictate what went into dinner.

Komaeda dressed her, tying her obi in a complex bow and adding a cherry blossom ornament to the chord. He brushed out her hair and tied it in buns instead of her usual pigtails. Pink hair clips were placed in her hair as well as another cherry blossom ornament. The fur on her tails was brushed out as well and a bell choker was placed around her neck.

"Nine point eight." Saionji said, getting a look at her appearance in the mirror.

* * *

(An: Realizes thirty minutes after I published this that it was supposed to be in first person after I changed it all to third person because I thought it was supposed to be third person. Nice going me)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Touko Fukawa**

There's a ten year old in this room. She's got bandages over her eyes and on her hands. There's an IV still in one of her hands. No one's watching her. I don't see why anyone except me and Tsumiki would be here. Everyone else is watching the great event live. The unveiling of the perfect girl.

I enter the room where the girl sleeps and sit beside her. There's a TV in the corner, switched on. I can see the company emblem on the podium which stands alone on an empty stage. I hear the murmur of the crowd. I take out my note book. Maybe I can get a little writing done.

"And now, president and founder of Hope's Peak research facilities, Jin Kirigiri, shall speak about a recent accomplishment by himself and several other researchers." An announcer says.

I look back at the girl. I wonder who she used to be. What they just did to her before they had to rush off to the oh so important meeting. Who else is dying because no one has time for them? I glance at her heart monitor. Normal. She seems to be breathing fine as well.

I stare down at my note book. All I have is crappy love poems for someone I could never be with. He was in this room just a few hours ago, I saw. I'm sure he was the one person who cared about the life of this girl, but the others dragged him away. I'll make sure she's ok till he returns. Then he'll surely praise me!

"F-fukawa-san!" Tsumiki comes in out of breath, her labcoat nearly falling off, "Th-th-the program h-has st-st-started! Th-they're about to reveal No.1 to the world. D-do you w-w-w-want to watch i-i-it with m-me in the break r-r-room? I-I mean I'm sorry! Y-you wouldn't want to watch with someone like m-me. I-if you want to use the break room y-y-you can, I'll just watch it somewhere else..."

"I-it doesn't matter." I say, "I'm watching here. Besides, I'm watching this girl so that Byakuya-sama doesn't have to worry."

"Oh! O-ok." Tsumiki says, "Then is it ok if I watch with you?"

"Whatever. I don't care." I look up at the screen. Kirigiri's talking about No.1. The way he goes on about it. It's like that's all he cares about. He treats that thing like it can do no wrong. He let it take another experiment as a pet! He treats it better than his own daughter, wherever the hell that little freak is. She does what ever he says with no complaints like she can't think for herself. She probably can't. Not smart enough, probably. Never went to school, I heard.

No.1 walks up on stage, being guided by her pet, a large white wolf who I know can turn into a humanoid form. She's dressed like some sort of anime girl. Disgraceful. Did they let her dress herself? I don't believe it. Even if she is their perfect angel fox, it doesn't mean they can let her do whatever she wants like a little brat.

They talk about her for a bit, explaining her bone stature, showing diagrams and x-rays on a screen. It probably goes over the heads of more than half the people watching. I don't even get some of it. What a waste of time. I look at the girl on the table again. She hasn't moved. The heart monitor still proclaims her alive, but it's almost uncanny how she can stay so still, even when sleeping.

That's when I hear the crash. Both Tsumiki and I leap up. We rush out of the. Room and down the hall towards the source or the noise. I reach for the tranq gun they've let me borrow in case of a problem. I didn't think I'd have to use it. I didn't think 249633 would be a problem after they restrained it. I know what that thing is capable of and I sure as hell don't want to face it.

I hear its foot steps, quick and light, as it rounds the corner to greet us, it's red eyes full of rage. It's hair, it's most valuable weapon has been cut.

"Run!" I hiss, and we bolt back to the room, 249633 on our tails. It could out run us any day, I've seen the test results. It's playing with us! Like our lives are just a motherfucking game! We slam the door behind us and lock it. I know he's waiting out there. For us to think it's safe then kill us the moment we step out. The only thing we can do is wait for the others to come back.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Izuru Kamukura**

"Get out now." I rip the bars from the cage of a girl with long blue hair, "Find some way to get anyone else who can fight out of their cages."

"I can't fight." She says, her voice sounding distorted.

"You can walk, you can fight." I move to the next cage, ripping the bars away. A boy with red hair and pointy dog ears leaps out and rushes to the girl, "Just get them out and tell them to do the same." I don't wain't for his response, running somewhat unstably. Those fucking headphones. My coordination and balance has been way off since that last testI saw those two interns or peons or whatever running away earlier. From me. They were scientists and I let them go. I can't believe I did. But it wont matter once everyone is out, they'll all scream and die. All the people who kept me locked up. I'll kill them.

"You!" I wheel around to see the top three scientists , Kirigiri, Togami and Enoshima, as well as a girl dressed like some kind of anime character and a large white wolf. Kirigiri leads them. He doesn't have any tranqs. I run, back towards where the two peons hid. I find the door and rip it open, letting it fall to the floor. They scream as they see me. And the one with glasses tries to shoot me with a tranq gun. Her hands fumble and I rush over, knocking the thing out of her hands and grabbing her in a half nelson. I push the other girl to the floor and she screams. I have hostages. The upper hand. Even if they are the peons, it's gonna be a little hard to explain their sudden deaths.

"Stay the fuck down and I'll consider letting you both live." I grab the tranq gun, even if it is useless to kill them. But enough could put them in a coma, probably.

"Who's there?!" I hear another voice. A young child. I look up. A girl is sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes and hands in bandages, "Dad? Are you there?"

"Don't move." I yell at her. She stiffens and stays perfectly still. A bead of sweat forms on her cheek. She tries not to shake and grits her teeth, "Take the capitor out or your arm, and walk over here." She says something, but I cant hear, "Louder, I can't fucking hear."

"My dad will get mad at me if I mess with this." Barely audible.

"I don't give a fuck what he thinks. Take it out, and walk over here." Her lip trembles and she takes hold of the capitor and yanks it out, cringing as she does so. Blood leaks from her and she presses down on it with her other hand. She slides off the table, her eyes still covered, "Now get over here." She walks towards my voice on shaking legs.

"Kyouko!" Kirigiri stands in the doorway with Togami at his side, "What are you doing?!" He grabs the girl by her long silver hair and lifts her into the air. She screams in pain and the bandages on her eyes start to slip off.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cries.

"You're teamed up with Izuru, arent you? After ten years of nothing but me caring for you, you spit in my face like this, you little bitch!" He slaps her accross the face and tears off the bandages. Her eyes are empty and pupiless. Blind.

"I-I'm not! I promise! I didn't do anything, I only just woke up!" She cries, "Please dont hurt me!" Kirigiri looks at her like he doesn't believe a word of her story. He drops her in front of me.

"Izuru." He says, "Let Fukawa and Tsumiki go."

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Because if I get a lawsuit from either of their families, I'm going to make sure you never hear again."

"You don't have the same hold over me as you do with your dumb kid. I'm not going back." I grab the purple haired girl's head and twist it to the side, snapping her neck. The glasses girl screams. The silver hair girl covers her ears, scared. Shaking.

"Wrong move, Izuru." I don't have time to dodge as he kicks me in the ribs, knocking me back. I'm forced to let go of the glasses girl who bolts out the door, crying, "You're terrible. Togami, take Kyouko away. Get rid of her however you want, I don't care."

"Don't fucking hurt her." I hiss. Did I seriously just say that? Since when do I care about that little freak who's probably gonna be just as bad as her father.

"249633 has a friend." Togami says, "Kyouko, we're leaving." He approaches her, and her eyes widen. Fear.

"Get away from me!" SHe swats at him and he easily dodges her tiny hand.

"Kyouko..." Kirigiri walks back to her, crouching down beside her, "Are you disobeying us just to be difficult?"

"Please don't kill me!" She's crying again, "I don't wanna die."

"This isn't about what you want." He growls, "Ten years, Kyouko. Ten long and painful years. You have no right to argue with me." I slowly gather myself back together. I can probably grab the kid as I run, the others are probably causing some kind of scene. That's probably where Enoshima is.

"Jin?" A tiny voice sounds from the doorway. It's the cosplay girl from before. Beside her is the wolf, who surveys the situation, his mouth forming a growl. Now's my chance. I leap up and run towards Kyouko, grabbing her under the arms. She gasps, scared of unfamiliar hands. I jump over the wolf and start running. Unstable. Dizzy.

Soon to be free.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Kyouko Kirigiri**

Hands. Holding me still. I stay. I let Izuru hold me in place. If I don't do exactly what he says, he'll probably kill me. I heard Togami mention his number. This is the murderer. No emotions except rage and boredom. He's gonna kill me if I step a toe out of line. Dad told me if he ever got out, got to me, never argue.

"Kyouko," He speaks. Less angry, "Your father is Jin Kirigiri, yes?"

"Y-yes he is." I answer.

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Are you scared of me?" His hands tighten on my shoulders. I want to run. I know I can't. I hesitate, and I can feel his eyes on me.

"Yes." He losens his grip and sighs. I can feel his hair brushing against my shoulders. I jerk away. That's what he uses to kill.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Questions... Less than an MMPI... But a lot. I don't want him to hurt me, but... My dad will get mad if I leave.

"I can't leave." My eyes get wet again. Crying. I'm not supposed to cry. It means weakness, "Dad will get mad at us if we leave."

"As if either of us should give a shit what he thinks." His hands are on me again, lifting me off the ground. I know better than to flail. I could get dropped from up high. I feel his hair on my face again as he places my legs around his waist, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm bored as fuck, so we're going to make a stop before we leave." I feel the rush of wind again. He's fast. The sounds of yelling gets louder. I can here Enoshima-san's voice over it all. Laughing. The despair queen laughing. It's always bad.

I don't want dad to get mad at me. He'll hurt me again, though I know it's for my sake. He's just under too much stress. And I'm always out of line. I wish I could be better. Then maybe he'd let me play outside again. But I don't think I'll be able too anymore... Dad says my eyesight was always failing and that there would be a day where it all went away. I know he tried to fix it, but not everything can go right. Maybe if I can convince Izuru to let me go, and then dad will praise me for being able to reason with the murderer.

"Um... Izuru?" I ask.

"What?" He says, still running. I can hear the sounds of a fight, getting closer. The laughter.

"Could you please leave me here?" I can feel his hand on my back tighten again.

"Why should I? So you can stumble back to your death?"

"He wasn't actually gonna kill me."

"That's a lie."

"It's not!" Dad woudn't kill me, "It's only a joke he takes a little too far sometimes."

"Did you seriously not hear what he was saying to you? Or even about you?" About me? What would make me so important that he would talk about me?

"I heard him talking, and I'm telling you he's just really really stressed..."

"Stressed enough to threaten a ten year old."

"He's not perfect, he's only human."

"What I don't get," He stops running and I hear a door get pulled open, "Is why you," The door slams shut and Izuru places me on a table, "Insist on defending him." I can feel his eyes.

"Because he's my dad." I turn away, though it doesn't do much good. I can't see him anyway. I feel the sting as his hand slaps me accross the face. I grit my teeth and hold back tears. He's gonna kill me now, isn't he? No... I don't wanna die.

"Shut. Up. Now." He pushes me against the wall, "I don't want to hear another word out of you. If you so much as squeak, so help me, I'll make sure you wish you were dead. You're only allowed to talk if I ask you a question, got it?" I nod slightly. Holding my breath. Stay quiet, don't move, shut everything down, let anything that happens happen. Give him what ever she wants. Scream if that's what he wants. I deserve this. He's got every right to be mad at me. Things like me aren't supposed to argue, not even if I'm defending someone. I just need to shut up.

He releases me and I let out my breath as silently as possible. I sit still. I can hear him moving around the room. The opening of cabinets. Glass breaking. I hear him curse under his breath. Footsteps towards me. He grabs the front of my hospital gown. I grit my teeth. Let it happen. Try to think of something else.

"This has happened to you before." His voice is more shocked. I dont answer, "Fuck..." He lets go and steps back, "I'm getting you out of here. Now." Why the change? It's... Strange. Dad says people like this are soft. This guy cant be a murderer.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long. This chapter kinda sucks... Review if you can...


End file.
